


Ne suis-je pas cool?

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, M/M, Silly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Yuya avait essayé de boire-le, mais bien que s’ait efforcé il n’avait pas pu l’aimer.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Ne suis-je pas cool?

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Ne suis-je pas cool?**

Yuya avait essayé de boire-le, mais bien que s’ait efforcé il n’avait pas pu l’aimer.

Bien faisait pour lui, essayer de paraître plus adulte que fût.

Hikaru, assis devant lui, sirotait le liqueur, pensif, mais ne paraissait avoir sus mêmes problèmes.

Et pourtant, peu après, se leva avec un air dégoute.

« Je pense que j’irai à prendre un pair de colas. Cette liqueur c’est sérieusement trop fort pour moi. » 

Yuya le regarda avec gratitude, en souhaitant lui son verre.

C’était aussi pourquoi, avec les temps, s’était amoureux de lui.


End file.
